User talk:Oni no Pikachu
User talk:Oni no Pikachu/Archive1 (Oct 10 - Aug 13) * User talk:Oni no Pikachu/Archive2 (Aug 13 - May 14) Yasuki Noa & Winter Court 3 I see you have added some info on Yasuki Noa from the Second City Sourcebook. She has also been featured in several fictions from Winter Court 3. I was a player in WC3, and would be happy to assist with updating her and some of the other WC3 character stubs, if that is okay? Dreamspoiler (Talk) 06:55, 28 June 2014 RE: Yasuki Family Yasuki Family As soon as I got your message I too checked my copy of Secrets of the Crane, and you were right. However, I know that I read in one of the background books for L5R that the Yasuki have the unique position of being both part of the Crab and the Crane. Hope you can find where the source material mentions this. Commander Kazugeta (talk) 08:30, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Commander Kazugeta Yasuki family is decribed as a Crane family in the paragraph dedicated to the Second Yasuki War. The different mon they bore is also displayed in the article. This ownership to the Crane lasted few years, all around Yasuki Hachi as Yasuki Daimyo, so the article covered this matter enough, IMHO. That was your reply. I do not understand why you seem to be unwilling to read through all the source material for L5R to check your own assertions against my humble query. For fact checking is part and parcel of being an Administrator as far as I understand. I do wish that Alderac Entertaiment help you people out with the wiki. So that you as Administrator could ask them directly, with regards to queries such as mine. Shalom and God bless. Commander Kazugeta (talk) 18:35, October 11, 2014 (UTC)Commander Kazugeta Akodo's Children Hello, I saw you done a lot for this great website. I have a question concerning Akodo (the kami). After a lot of search i think he has five unnamed daughters and not five unnamed sons because the five last Kitsu who married with the child of Akodo where Male and not Female. Thanks for your great work, 18:45, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :: Thanks for your compliments. Prayers and Treasures page 133 stated that "Akodo Dagger: ...One was given to each of Akodo One-Eye's five sons." Regarding the five last Kitsu, Way of the Lion page 44 said they were married to Akodo's daughters. It is contradictory, and the only way to arrange both, is to guess that Akodo's sons were those Kitsu, and that the term "son" means "son-in-law". I have changed the page of Akodo as you have suggested. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 21:50, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Blood Sword Passion Hey so going over some new Living Rokugan adventures I found, and there is a significant entry in a module named “Drawing out the Darkness” on the Bloodsword passion. Apparently Kuni Visten was on the trail of Isawa Kakusu-Sukana, one of the five leaders of the Blood Speakers Cult at the time, they end up shipwrecked on the coast of the shadowlands where Isawa finds the sword in a jumble of fishing nets on another wrecked fishing boat, and takes it. The players end up killing him and taking the sword back to crab lands, when a few weeks later it’s stolen by the Kolat… not sure exactly how to go about adding this to the Bloodsword page of the Passion page so I have E-mailed a PDF Scan of the module to you for your perusal. Tragicseraphim (talk) 12:57, January 6, 2015 (UTC)Tragic Seraphim Seclusion - The New Order (CCG) Hi! I have one little question about new set 'The New Order'. There is one card 'Seclusion' and I can't find someting about this girl. Do you know something about her? I'm so interested about her... Thank you~ :: The flavor talks about personalitys who goes into seclusion, and in the L5R timeline there is one in such a case, Iweko I, who has retired from public eye to decide whom of her sons will be the appointed Imperial Heir. Therefore Empress Iweko is depicted in this card. I will add the picture to her page. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 11:11, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hi there! :) Thanks - I was a bit puzzled at the oni references in Seppun Asagako's page, and after confirming it in the IA, added the information from WC IV. Did the same for Miaka, and just now recalled that her age had been referred to by Doji Nishikawa - so added it too :) Re: Hiruma Tomoe This is my first real set of edits to the wiki, so I may not have done everything 100% correctly. If I messed anything up, I apologize. The source IS canon, though, and comes from the Daimyo Project released today (http://imperialassembly.com/news.php?news=84... the relevant content is in the PDF linked from that page). I intended to do all the updates from that PDF, but was only able to tackle the Tomoe before I was pulled away. Shosuro Eiriasu Please undo the merging of Gyushi Kageto and Gyushi You merged the two articles of Gyushi Kageto and the daimyo Gyushi (former Chuda/Daigotsu Gyushi). The two are separate characters. Gyushi is introduced in the the IBook of Earth/I and mentioned in the recent IDaimyo Project/I PDF on L5R.com. It was Gyushi who created the Spider armour. Kageto is a master weaponsmith of the Gyushi family and has a card in The New Order expansion. --AudaxDarkScribe (talk) 21:47, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :: My mistake. I am doing it. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 21:47, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Bayushi Aggushi & Bayushi Janqu First, I want to introduce - I'm Marcin "JNQ" Janoszek - I'm a winner of 2013 EURO Costume Contest. I saw that You created pages of two Scorpion Personalities, Bayushi Aggushi and Bayushi Janqu. Unfortunately You made an mistake and mix an persons: Bayushi Janqu - is an MALE instead of Felame person. Bayushi Aggushi - is an FEMALE instead of Male person. I know this, because Bayushi Janqu is person created by me, and Bayushi Aggushi is my exGF. It's an important for me to clarify this and switch them correctly. If You are able - please change this - I don't want to interfer Your post. Thank You for Your understending and help in this case. Kindly Regards, Marcin "JNQ" Janoszek JNQ (talk) 13:00, April 9, 2015 (UTC) : I have switched pictures and corrected pronouns, to adequate the articles. I chose the other way around just following the title and the pictures behind, with no guess if it was correct. : Greetings for your costume winning, and sorry for not being engaged anymore. I apologize if my mistake make you remind sad moments. Greetings Just fixed a typo on moto tsume's page. ur the greatest! :-)